


You are beautiful

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie is loving, M/M, Paul is a monster, Roger is poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Paul hurts Roger
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 15





	You are beautiful

Freddie was very happy with Roger. He cared a lot about his beloved. However, he didn't know what Paul had told him.  
It happened one afternoon. Paul got into a conversation with Roger. He told him he was fat. Now Roger was afraid to undress before Freddie.  
Later.   
Freddie was in bed. He was waiting for Roger who was brushing his teeth. After a while the blond man came to bed and took a book. Freddie snuggled into him immediately.  
"What are you doing Freddie?"  
"How about I warm you up. I'm so horny." Freddie's fingers slipped under Roger's shirt. The drummer was terrified.  
"I'm tired, Freddie. Not today."  
Freddie was surprised.  
"You wanted to read a book moment ago. Are you tired? Come at least I will tickle you." He slipped his hands under Roger's shirt again. The scared blond rejected his hands. He pulled away, lay on the other side, and curled up. He began to cry softly.  
Freddie didn't know what to do. He walked around the bed and crouched in front of Roger.  
"What's going on. Why don't you want me to touch you?  
Roger felt guilty. He sat on the bed.  
"It's not your fault. This is my fault. I'm fat."  
Freddie sat down next to Roger.  
"Who told you such nonsense."  
"I can not tell you."  
"Why."  
"Because you will decide that I am lying and you will hate me."  
Freddie took his hand and stroked it gently.  
"I will never hate you. Who told you that."  
"It was Paul," said Roger  
Freddie kissed his cheek and asked him to wait and leave the room leaving the door open. Roger heard Freddie yelling at Paul on the phone and firing him. He returned a moment later and stood before Roger.  
"Darling"  
"Come to me." Roger whispered.  
Freddie hugged him. Roger kissed his lips. After a moment, he took Freddie's hand and put it on the buttons of his pajamas. He nodded.  
Frontman put him on his lap. He slowly unbuttoned his pajama top, opening the fabric to either side. He kissed the beloved's chest and stroked the small belly.  
"Look at yourself, honey. You are thinner than me. You are beautiful. But I would love you even if you were fat. Because what is most important is what you have in your heart." Roger felt wonderful. He lay down on the bed  
"You are beautiful." whispered Freddie, sliding his pants off. Roger was kissing him. He removed the pajama top. He was sitting completely naked in front of Freddie but he felt no shame. He could feel Freddie's mouth on his thighs, on his stomach. He never felt more loved.  
Freddie undressed and lay down on him. They maked love all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Paul A traitor and a coward.


End file.
